ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1291 (20th May 1996)
Plot It's the day of baby Ben's christening, and Arthur is in a peculiar mood when he starts rooting in the attic of No.45 for Vicki's old christening robe to send to Michelle in America. He also decides it's time to come clean to his daughter about everything that has happened in the past couple of months, and him and Pauline decide to give the christening a miss and spend a cosy day at home with a delicious Sunday dinner. Cindy puts a plan into action to spend the day with David and celebrate their anniversary by telling Ian she doesn't feel very well and wishes to spend the day at home and he reluctantly comprises with her. Meanwhile, David believes that Pat and Roy have both been unfaithful to one another, and should try to put their differences aside. Pat is later forced to invite Roy to the christening when Ricky's car is on the blink, and Roy has to take them to the church instead. Pauline persuades Arthur to face his demons and spend a few hours at the allotments despite what anyone up there might think or say while David persuades Cindy to take a risky risk by spending the day at Cindy's and Ian's. However, Cindy can't bring herself to perform sexual activity with David in her and Ian's bed and the pair end up spending their day talking about Ian. Arthur makes it up to the allotment, and the graffitied word "thief" beams from his shed and the other gardeners glare at him like hawks. Baby Ben's christening goes down like a treat, and the Mitchell family are especially proud of the outcome of the day, and return home to celebrate. Ian decides to not check up on Cindy. Arthur is running late for his dinner, but little does Pauline know that he has collapsed at the allotment. She decides to go up there herself and when arriving she sees Arthur being carted off to hospital and joins him in the ambulance in a worrying state. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *David - Michael French *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Ricky - Sid Owen *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Clare - Gemma Bissix *Ted - Brian Croucher *Tony - Mark Homer *Sarah - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Nellie - Elizabeth Kelly *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Blossom - Mona Hammond *Martin - Jon Peyton Price *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) *Peter - Francis Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Lucy - Eva Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Ben - Matthew Silver (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sid - Bert Crome *Vicar - Alan Penn *Paramedic - Clive Moore Locations *Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *Deals on Wheels *41 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, back room attic and backyard *Bridge Street *Walford Allotments *Unknown church - Sanctuary and exterior Notes *One of the garderners at the allotments is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Baby Ben's godparents prepare for their day in church while Arthur and Pauline opt for a cosy dinner at home and Cindy plans a secret meeting. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,004,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Peggy Mitchell: "It will take more than a few words to purify us Mitchells." Category:1996 episodes